Goofy Grin
by WeepingWillow1995
Summary: READ. This is a two Chapter oneshot from Katara's POV. It is what I think should have happened in "The Awakening"  1st episode of season 3 . VOTE. Chapter 2 is a different version of Chapter 1! Im leaving it up to my readers! Thanks!
1. VERSION 1 EDITED

He was waking up! I couldn't believe it; Aang was finally waking up from his coma like sleep! I nervously fumbled from my chair next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Aang, Aang its Katara, I'm right here." I said out of breath, from my excitement.

"Katara?" Aang asked squinting and opening and closing his eyes repetitively.

"I'm right here." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Katara, What happened?" He asked groggily.

/…../

Aang was now sitting up, and as I explained to him what happened in Ba Sing Se, he seemed in shock and looked sad.

"And, well that's what happened…" I said, finishing my explanation.

"Wow…I had no idea….Katara, I'm so sorry that you had to see that. I don't know how I will ever make it up to you." He said looking between his hands and me.

"You already did." I commented.

"How so?" he asked, perplexed by my response.

"You woke up and came back to me." I said with a slight smile on my face.

Just then Momo flew into the room and leaped at Aang. Aang then laughed and gave his signature goofy grin then looked at me still grinning. I had a look of awe on my face as he glanced at me and as he saw it, he stopped and his grin dropped. I had missed that smile so much, and I just caused it to disappear.

"Do that again! Now!" I commanded.

"Do what?" Aang asked, hopelessly confused.

"Smile at me." I said

Aang chuckled a little and gave me the largest and cheesiest grin I had ever seen. The next thing I knew, I jumped towards him and hugged him tightly. When I ended the hug, I kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed your smile."


	2. VERSION 2 UNEDITED

**SO. This is the same story, but different about half way through. I origianally wrote this one first, but I pulled a few things out. So this is the unedited version.**

**VOTE. I am leaving it up to my viewers on which one they liked best. Chapter 1 or 2!**

**Disclaimer because I didn't put one on the last chapter:**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

He was waking up! I couldn't believe it; Aang was finally waking up from his coma like sleep! I nervously fumbled from my chair next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Aang, Aang its Katara, I'm right here." I said out of breath, from my excitement.

"Katara?" Aang asked squinting and opening and closing his eyes repetitively.

"I'm right here." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Katara, What happened?" He asked groggily.

/…../

Aang was now sitting up, and as I explained to him what happened in Ba Sing Se, he seemed in shock and looked sad.

"And, well that's what happened…" I said, finishing my explanation.

"Wow…I had no idea….Katara, I'm so sorry that you had to see that. I don't know how I will ever make it up to you." He said looking between his hands and me.

"You already did." I commented.

"How so?" he asked, perplexed by my response.

"You woke up and came back to me." I said with a slight smile on my face.

Just then Momo flew into the room and leaped at Aang. Aang then laughed and gave his signature goofy grin then looked at me still grinning. I had a look of awe on my face as he glanced at me and as he saw it, he stopped and his grin dropped. I had missed that smile so much, and I just caused it to disappear.

"Do that again! Now!" I commanded.

"Do what?" Aang asked, hopelessly confused.

"Smile at me." I said

Aang chuckled a little and gave me the largest and cheesiest grin I had ever seen I then jumped up immediately out of my spot and hugged him tightly, dodging his wound. I then felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I then moved and curled up in his lap, putting my head on his chest, still crying.  
"Katara, Whats the matter?" Aang asked, worried.

"I just missed you so much, Aang." I said clutching to him.

I looked up, still my head on his chest, his grey eyes staring at me with a mix of worry and sorrow.

"Will you smile again? Please. I missed it so much, Aang. You wouldn't believe." I said sniffling a little.

He then smiled; I could see the realization in his eyes that I'd missed him so much. Then he started giggling slightly.  
"What?" I asked.

"You are so silly." He said smiling again at me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked a little hurt. Was he laughing at my sadness?

"Katara, I'm always with you. Just like your mom, your dad and Sokka are always with you, I'm always here too." He said, serious, but a light grin on his cheeks.

I grabbed his chin and pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek, causing a slight blush to form on his cheeks. He looked at me again and gave me that huge cheesy smile again and I couldn't help but laugh out loud, which caused him to laugh at me laughing. We were laughing fools, but it felt great to have him back. And this time, he wasn't leaving again.


End file.
